vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Tia and Lulu
Description Tia and Lulu are a filly duo, alicorn princesses and royal sisters. Tia and Lulu are the younger versions of princess Celestia and Luna, and they receive their name by the fandom. They were the apprentices of Star Swirl the Bearded, who taught the royal sisters about magic, since they were fillies, so they didn't know how to handle their magic well and they didn't have a good control over it, and for this reason their aspects are different from the princesses Celestia and Luna who're known in canon form. Tia and Lulu have a really close sisterhood relationship, but since they're fillies, they often argue and fight with each other for small things, such as who's better with magic or if one can make a faster or better spell than the other; but this doesn't take away the fact that they're always taking care of their backs, joining their magical powers and being loyal in serious situations when one of them or they're in risk. They will definitely be an impeccable duo if someone manages to anger them, since they have a masterful and uncontrollable power that has no limit, so you better think twice before messing with the royal sisters, even if they're fillies! Princess Tia Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :A series of solar eruptions happens around you, dealing damage to enemies caught in the radius. The rage does one initial hit when used, dealing 45 damage, and 4 other hits, one each second, which deal 15 damage, every hit also inficts afterburn for 4 seconds. The rage does 105 damage if all eruptions hit the target, not counting the afterburn. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "Have no fear ponies." - Super Jump "Run." - Rage "These creatures are adorable!" - Rage "Will you accept my friendship?" - Rage "Gotcha!" - Killing Spree "Meet me in the library." - Defeat Princess Lulu Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :All enemies are feared for 3 seconds and a dark fog covers the map for 10 seconds. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes "Huzzah!" - Super Jump voice "Be still!" Echo - Rage "Not enough fun for you!?" - Rage "'Tis a lie!" - Rage voice "Charmed." - Killing Spree "Haha! The fun has been doubled!" - Killing Spree "Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" - Killing Spree "That. Cannot. Happen!" - Backstabbed "I'm so sorry." - Defeat Shared Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Tia and Lulu Battling against Princess Tia and Lulu Music Lost On The Moon feat. Rina Chan [WoodenToaster + The Living Tombstone] (Instrumental version is used) Adventure [東方 Tutti Sound - 満ち、解き放たれる法の光 Orchestral 108 {N~~~}] Translation: Touhou 12: UFO - Tutti Sound - The Light of the Law that is Full and Unleashed. Orchestral #108 Shared Quotes "What do you mean you left it on the counter?" "I thought you were bringing it!" "Oh well this is just wonderful!" - Intro "You are a wonderful student." - Last Man Standing "You did it!" "Only because you were here. I don't know how you do this alone." - Victory Category:Duo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses